Not A Playboy Anymore
by ForThoseWhoLoveMe
Summary: Set before/after the events of the Avengers. Tony's ready to settle down with that one special girl but she may be the cause of the team falling apart. What can Tony do? Tony/OC. Tony/Bruce friendship. Rated for bad language.
1. Chapter 1

**As always, this is just for my own amusement, I don't own the Avengers**.

* * *

Tony and Steve were going to make living in Stark Tower a nightmare for the rest of the avengers. In the wake of the New York battle the Avengers were very busy; organising the clean up of New York, dealing with public relations, settling into their new home and deciding what to do about Loki. Everyone's days were filled with important work but they made the most of the evenings to have dinner together. It was Fury's idea to start with, even though they had managed to work in a crisis situation all the time spent with each other before the battle had proven that some personalities did not mesh well. Namely the larger-than-life, genius-millionaire-playboy Tony Stark and the all-American, perfect-1940's-gentleman Steve Rogers.

Thus the nightly dinners were made mandatory to encourage the entire team to find some common ground. It didn't seem to be working.

The problem stemmed from the fact that, though incredibly busy during the day, every evening after the obligatory team dinner Tony Stark left the building. No one knew where he went, not even Pepper who - though they were no longer dating - still organised Tony's life to an extent. She did, however, raise a possible cause for the mans strange behaviour by mentioning the parties he used to attend.

When the team finally asked Tony what was happening, it was already pretty set in their minds that he must be going out to drink. When he mentioned a girl, Natasha - who remembered his womanising ways from when she posed as his assistant Natalie Rushman - assumed he was back to being a playboy again. However, when Steve attempted to take Tony to task about his behaviour the billionaire maintained that it was just one girl he was going to see. None of the avengers really believed him and as a result the two men with such disparate personalities argued almost constantly.

Honestly, Tony was fed up of being seen as a playboy. Even though he'd boasted about it in the past, held it up as a badge of honour even, those days were behind him. Sadly none of his friends seemed able to move past that image of him. Really, he'd been seeing a girl back before the Loki business, back when he still had limited association with SHIELD and before he met the rest of the Avengers. Pepper had broken up with him because he refused to, as she so eloquently put it, 'get his shit together' and when he was trying to do jus that he met Alice.

* * *

'_I hate hospitals_.' Tony thought to himself angrily as he walked through the bland off-white corridors of the torture-building towards the exit. '_Doctors are idiots. Nurses are idiots. Even other patients are annoying.'_ He had been receiving scans that would make sure there was nothing else that could be done about the shrapnel in his chest, but the number of tests that could be done were limited because of his arc reactor. The asshat who called himself a doctor spent about an hour informing Tony that the arc reactor made everything about his job more difficult before telling him that he'd be dead without it. Well, at least he definitely knew where he stood with regards to his health - it was a step along the road towards being 'responsible'.

Tony turned a corner and walked straight into someone who was carrying a cup of coffee. Which was now all over his jumper. _Fuck_. He looked up at the sound of a quiet voice. "Sorry! Sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Would you like me to pay to get it dry cleaned?"

The woman he had walked in to was a few inches shorter than him, curvy, with dyed red hair and more than the usual number of ear-pircings. The reason she was in hospital was evident - a long gash, cut down her face from temple to jaw, blood still oozing slightly and Tony guessed she was coming in to get stitches. Though slightly gruesome, the gash didn't hold his attention like the woman's gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes did. Tony cleared his throat and held out his hand saying, "No, no it was my fault. I'm Tony Stark."

"Alice Connelly" the woman replied with a slight scottish accent, smiling shyly and shaking the proffered hand.

"I was going to offer to buy you a replacement coffee but I think you may be a little too young for me."

That statement caused Alice to throw back her head and laugh in delight and reply, "Ah, that's no excuse!" before her expression sobered a little and she added, "but I won't make you hang around, I should probably make getting stitches a priority over dates with relative strangers."

Tony smiled rakishly - though part of him was still slightly amused that he'd been so distracted by her eyes that he hadn't remembered that she was injured - and said, "Well darling, if that's your attitude i'm certainly willing to wait. How about I meet you in the cafe across the road when your done."

Alice was back to acting shy and a blush came to her cheeks when she quietly replied, "Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

After their coffee date they met up again and again. Tony was delighted to discover she was a mechanic and had a degree in both mechanical engineering and physics - though she couldn't keep up with the most technical aspects of his work she knew enough to keep up and ask intelligent questions and, more than that, she was genuinely interested in the answer. The injury that had caused them to meet was caused by an accident in the garage, the gash turned into a pink scar that Tony proclaimed was as adorable as the rest of her. She proclaimed that he was talking shite. Tony tried to take her shopping to buy a new wardrobe, acting as though she had injured him when she nipped into a thrift store to pick up a new pair of jeans. "What would be the point?" she replied, "Everything gets ruined at work anyway." She did, however, concede that he could pay for their dates so long a said dates were reasonable.

Then Tony was pulled in by SHIELD. Though he was practically living in Alice's apartment by that stage when he went MIA for a few days she simply sent him an email reading "If you're alive and uninjured I expect an apology in the form of that extended edition Lord of the Rings marathon you promised me." Since she knew _he_ was as excited about that as she was, Tony decided then and there that she was the best girlfriend ever. Then he realised that he was falling for her and quickly concentrated on Science with his knew friend Bruce Banner and pushed that thought as far back in his brain as it would go.

Once the battle was over, he was so busy that he couldn't go and see her during the day and turned up at her apartment at 11 o'clock at night to be hugged to death, fed a cup of tea and put to bed. Apparently he looked worse than he thought he did. The pattern was quickly established, not helped by the fact that her work was particularly busy - a lot of cars were damaged in the battle as well as buildings and people.

Tony didn't think he could sleep without Alice anymore though. She was like his own personal dream catcher, keeping away his nightmares about the time in the cave and soothing him when he woke up trembling from the few that got through. She was still a little unsure about officially moving in with him - she wanted to keep her independence for a little while longer - but she had nothing against nightly sleepovers.

* * *

Clint was the first avenger to notice Tony's sleeping habits. Well, he noticed everything really, but he was too busy fighting his own demons after Loki's brainwashing to worry overly much about the billionaire. Steve noticed next and didn't have any problem complaining about the man's supposed 'loose morals'.

Tony was upset that his friends so determinately didn't believe him, asking questions like, 'If you're seeing someone why doesn't she stay at the tower? Why would you only go there at night? Why would you never take her to Avengers publicity events?' None of Tony's words about her desire to keep her independence, the fact she had a full time job and her dislike of parties would change their mind.

Well, one of his friends did believe, albeit after a bit of snooping and Tony was genuinely grateful for Bruce's support. The scientist had taken note of the sappy look on his friend's face a few times after opening texts or emails and eventually asked JARVIS about it. The AI took it upon himself to allow Bruce full access to Tony's email and text records, directing him to the folder marked 'Alice'. Bruce's curiosity had won out over his belief that this was a breach of Tony's privacy and he finally believed that Tony was really dating someone exclusively. Then he felt bad for both doubting his friend in the first place and for invading his privacy. Tony didn't care if he was honest. It felt good to have someone on his side.

* * *

The team was introduced to Alice eventually when, after doing their world-saving-thing, iron man had been injured. The legs of his suit had been crushed after a building collapsed and couldn't easily be removed. Though the suit had suffered the worst damage, Tony was still left with one leg broken in two places and the other broken in three with a lot of flesh damage caused by the metal of the suit. He had a couple of medical rooms set up in the tower and Bruce had agreed to take care of him so he was able to stay at home. Before Tony fell asleep from the painkillers he'd been given he instructed JARVIS to call Alice and explain what happened.

He woke up to one of the funniest arguments he'd ever witnessed - though that may have been the recent morphine shot talking. Clint, apparently under the impression that Alice was some kind of groupie that Tony had probably fucked and would rather not see again, was attempting to remove Alice from his room and the tower. Alice was resisting admirably.

"I know you're worried about him, but really he'll be fine! Don't you think you're better off waiting for him to call you?"

"Why the fuck do you think i'm here mate?" Apparently Alice's scottish accent really came out when she was angry. "He already called me! JARVIS?!"

"Yes Ms. Connelly?" The cool, english AI answered.

"Would you please inform this nice young man - _who doesn't seem to be aware that I can see him fingering that knife under his t-shirt_ - that Mr. Stark instructed you to call me?" Said in a sickly sweet voice.

"That is indeed the case Agent Barton."

Before Clint could reply, Alice continued, "And could you please tell Agent - Barton was it? - exactly what the message Mr. Stark asked you to relay was?"

Tony heard his own voice play through JARVIS's speakers. "Call Ali would you JARVIS? Tell her to take time off work and get her butt up here. My day'd be a whole hell of a lot better if she was here when I woke up."

"Thank you J." Alice said smugly.

"It was my pleasure Ms. Connelly." Huh, Tony never knew that JARVIS had favourites. Apparently Alice was winning out over Clint in J's estimation.

Clint left in a huff, Tony faded back to sleep and Alice curled up next to him on the large bed - just holding his hand so she definitely wasn't hurting him. When Bruce came in an hour later Alice had migrated to having her head on Tony's chest, their fingers still entwined and Tony looked more peaceful than Bruce had ever seen him.

* * *

**AN: Hey thanks for reading. This was just a wee one-shot that was in my head over the last week, I hope you enjoyed it!  
Please leave a review if you've got the time =)**

**I was thinking of continuing this one but there's not really anyplace I want to go with it. Sorry if i disappointed anyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as I had decided that I wasn't going to continue this, I had an idea about how to continue this. I'm sorry if it doesn't flow really well but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Later the same evening when Bruce was in the common area listening to Clint making angry accusations about 'that chick that's in Tony's room' and he had heard enough, a little annoyed that none of the team had trusted Tony and guilty that he had made the same mistake he said, "Face it, you're just angry that bedridden and unable to walk, Tony can still get a hot piece of ass to warm his sheets and you can't."

He immediately regretted his comment when Alice walked into the kitchen wearing one of Tony's t-shirts over her denim shorts and said, "Well this hot piece of ass has been sent to inform the good doctor that the invalid is awake and demanding pancakes and pain meds."

Bruce blushed and tried to say that he meant know offence, though he wasn't sure much of it came out in coherent sentences, but she just waved him off with a spatula she dug out of a drawer and a '_s'a compliment mate_.' He was reluctant to leave her in the kitchen when he knew the others were undecided about her but he needn't have worried, Alice calmly worked over the stove making blueberry pancakes and put out two plates, one with pancakes for Tony and the other she put on the counter for the others without a word and headed back to Tony's room.

* * *

Alice knew that she wasn't wanted there, with that Agent Barton dude talking against her and Tony not well enough to explain, she essentially made herself scarce, working during the day and coming to Tony at night as he had done before he was hurt. Tony didn't know why she'd made the decision to keep working but he didn't press her on it. Time passed and he healed and when he was walking again - albeit gingerly - he invited her to come and live in the tower properly and she agreed. She was even looking forward to it but she was terrified of meeting the Avengers officially. At least she had JARVIS on her side - the AI had heartily approved of both the relationship in general and of the way she had dropped everything and headed to the tower when she got the news of Tony's injury.

Tony had all of her things moved to his room at the tower while she was at work - some of her clothes magically turning into more expensive versions during the transition - and when she arrived at the tower he was desperate to introduce her to his friends.

"Can I at least have a shower first?" She asked plaintively. She was still wearing overalls and boots from work.

"You're beautiful, love." he replied.

"Yup, I'm _your_ love, not theirs. They won't overlook the fact I've got oil smudged on my forehead."

He insisted and all but dragged her out the door, through to the common area of the tower. Thor was the first person she saw and greeted her happily, "Hello, lady of the blueberry pancakes."

"Well I'm glad I made an impression." Alice said quietly, always shy around new people. She smiled at Bruce as Tony introduced her.

"Everyone, this is Alice. Alice, you know Bruce, this is Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Steve. Alice is the girl I've been telling you about."

"Nice to meet you all," She muttered, unsure of herself after seeing the semi-hostile stares of Clint and Steve.

"What are you wearing?" Steve asked abruptly.

"Overalls. I just finished work."

Steve's look softened a little after that, he didn't look happy but at least he wasn't angry either.

Bruce quickly jumped on the conversation. "What do you do at your work?"

"Well, it's a garage so fixing cars and engines mainly. We specialise a little in updating engines of classic cars and bikes or if the customer wants the engine maintained we generally have to manufacture parts to fit. We're one of the only custom manufacturers in the state."

"That's how she got her scar," Tony said quietly beside her running a finger down the line of her scar. She smiled up at him.

"It wasn't my fault! An apprentice decided to play with equipment he didn't know how to operate and I was standing in the wrong place." She huffed.

"And then you stubbornly drove yourself to hospital." Tony said helpfully. Bruce and Steve were both looking at her aghast with this new knowledge and she was quick to defend herself.

"My boss didn't want to get blood on his car! What do you want from me, if I hadn't driven myself- "

"And stopped for coffee on the way." Tony added.

"Then I never would have met you!" Alice finished.

"Then thank fuck for stupid apprentices, mean bosses and coffee addictions." Tony said with a laugh.

Alice sighed, stretched up to kiss her boyfriend and then left the room. She was now desperate for a shower and nobody could stop her. Well, most of the people in this tower probably could stop her. She was really going to get an inferiority complex living here.

* * *

"Well?" Tony asked when Alice had left the room.

"I like her," Thor proclaimed, "I hope she makes blueberry pancakes often."

"She's as stubborn as you," Bruce fake - sighed, "I'm going to have to deal with both of you in the lab now." His tone was playfully exasperated, he was really glad to see his friend happy."

"I don't know," Steve said slowly, "She's better than I expected but I don't know if we can trust her."

Natasha and Clint said nothing, one angry, one simply considering.

Tony sighed in genuine exasperation and went to his room to see if his girlfriend had more positive views on his team than his team had on his girlfriend. He had a gnawing worry in the pit of his stomach that his team would make him choose. Alice was an unknown quantity and the assassins and soldiers among them didn't like that. The problem was he knew Alice wouldn't ask him to choose, she would be gentle and understanding and accepting. If the team made him choose she would probably urge him to choose them, to choose friends over women. He snorted as he thought, 'bros before hos'. The only member of the team who'd been a friend to him recently was Bruce and really, Tony understood the problems the rest of them faced but he was equally messed up, and he was still trying. If it came down to it he didn't know what he'd do.

Iron man and the Avengers was how he could begin to atone for the terrible things he inflicted on the world as an arms manufacturer, as the merchant of death.

Alice was how he'd began to heal himself, from the torture, from the shame and from the neglect inflicted upon him as a child. He was more whole with her than he'd been since he was too young to understand.

He wasn't faced with a choice yet but if it came down to it, would he choose the world or himself?


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey! I know this chapter's really short. It's just to let you know that I am still here and am definitely continuing this fic. I'd love to hear what you think and if you have any ideas about where you'd like the story to go then it'd be great to hear them.**

* * *

Alice made the executive decision to ignore most of the Avengers until they made friendship overtures to her. JARVIS had helpfully informed her of what had been said in the common area of the tower after she'd left so she knew Thor was innocently accepting of her - or her cooking - and Bruce genuinely seemed to like her. She knew Clint didn't like her, probably based on the argument when Tony was first injured - had anyone really expected her to be at her best then? - and his subsequent dressing down by Bruce. She didn't know why Steve didn't trust her, or why he'd thought she would be such a problem. As for Natasha, well, she was pretty sure she'd never really know what was behind that woman's neutral facade, she'd probably just have to wait and see how things played out.

Emerging from the shower after the first big meeting with the Avengers she'd found Tony sitting on the bed, brooding. "What's up, buttercup?" She asked in a singsong voice.

Tony looked up at her, a forced smile on his face, "how did you like the team?" he asked.

"I'm sure we'll get on like a house on fire," Alice responded dryly, "Either that, or they'll set the house on fire trying to get rid of me."

Tony snorted and went back to brooding and Alice sighed, moving round the bed to sit behind him and started expertly massaging his neck and shoulders. "What are you thinking?" When there was no response she shook his shoulders lightly, breaking him out of his thoughts and added, "You can tell me anything you know? Even when it's about me."

At that he turned and pulled Alice into his arms. "There's nothing about you really, darling. It's just, I don't understand the teams reactions. They all got on fine with Thor's partner, Jane."

Alice frowned, "Jane works with SHIELD right? She works in the science department?" At Tony's nod she continued, "Well maybe that's it, she worked with SHIELD, they trusted her so the team did too."

"It shouldn't make any difference though." Tony said, pouting.

Alice laughed, "Since you want me here and it's _you_ i'm in the relationship with I won't worry too much about the others until they bring their problem to me. Until that time, they're your team, they're your problem."

"Oh wow, you're so much help." Tony replied sarcastically but he was smiling. "Shall we go out to dinner?"

"If you want to make it casual instead of date night, Bruce could come. It'd be nice to have another friend in the tower."

Tony winced a little, remembering the look on Barton's face when Alice left the living area earlier.

"Hey," she said gently, having noticed his reaction, "it'll work itself out, I'm sure. If not _we'll_ work it out together. Okay?"

He nodded a little reluctantly, well aware that he was being spoken too like a small child who needed comfort. Maybe comforting techniques didn't alter no matter the age of the person.

"I've got an idea." She said brightly. "How about tomorrow, we get in touch with SHIELD? See if I can go on the books or something? Maybe that will help with the teams confidence in us."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Tony said slowly, his mind quickly spinning through the possibilities.

"We'll try tomorrow then. Tonight let's just have fun."

* * *

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment if you have the time =)  
**


End file.
